I'm getting to old for this
by Sorakage Sama
Summary: A potions accident gives the headmaster some new grey hairs, a massive headache, and a ton of property damage to deal with.


I'm getting too old for this…

**I don't know what possessed me to write this. Personally, I blame one to many slices of Pizza and cups of soda before bed.**

Dumbledore felt his age for the first time in a while as he gazed tiredly at the assorted group in front of him. His eyebrow twitched as he looked from the spot where 'Harry' was polishing a much less ancient version of Godric's fabled blade.

To his left, a pink haired version of 'Hermione' was looking through a text book, taking in every printed work with a single minded intensity only the formerly brunette bookworm was known for.

'Ron' (who was now comparable age wise to Dumbledore) was looking through a thick spell books, muttering under his breath and tracing a glowing symbol into the air, only to erase his work and start over.

'Ginny' was the second oddest sight of them all. Her now blond hair had been pinned up in two orbs on the top of her head, which oddly enough resembled meatballs. Not to mention that her Hogwarts robes had gone the way of the Dodo, and she was now wearing a Japanese school girls uniform.

'Draco', on the hand, looked the least normal out of the assorted students. He wasn't even human anymore. In his place was a roughly two and a half foot tall 'rabbit' that stood on its hind legs, had slightly bulging red eyes, and looked vacantly around the room as it chattered mindlessly to itself.

"I'm not quite sure I understand. If you could please explain one more time?" the headmaster said wearily.

"Aye, yon blaggard Malfoy added essence of cobra venom to mine luck potion before it was ready. And as ye well know, unless the potion be the right consistency before the venom is added, anythin' could happen!" 'Ron' growled, eyeing the chattering rabbid dangerously.

"And with the application of the venom before the appropriate time, the reaction sent each of us forward or backward in time." 'Harry' shrugged.

"Not only time, but space as well, if the land of ninjas was any indication. And while we're on that topic, I'd like to know what I did to get stuck with a split personality, a hyperactive _baka_, and emo duck-butt head with less emotional range than Ron…" the medic scowled.

"OI!" the elderly redhead sputtered.

"And a man with the timekeeping skills of a half dead sloth…" 'Hermione' uttered darkly.

Ginny shot the redhead a long suffering look and said something in rapid Japanese which roughly translated to 'Do you want the short list or the long, forehead girl?'

"URUSEI, ODANGO ATAMA!!!" 'Hermione' snarled, eyes blazing. The group could almost make out the hulking form of someone looming over Sakura's/Hermione's shoulder. The only feature they could make out was that the apparition had 'Inner Sakura' tattooed on its forehead.

Tears collected at the corners of 'Ginny's' eyes as she let out a wail of misery. All of the men in the room felt the inexplicable urge to hug and comfort the girl.

"Thou didn't need to be so hard on her!" Ron said crossly.

"You'd react that way too if you knew what she said!" the pinkhead frowned her hand clenching and unclenching as she suppressed the urge to pummel someone.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, sheathing his blade and putting his arm around the girl's shoulders.

'Ginny' nodded and gave him a watery smile.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, you have yet to give an account of where you ended up on the karmic map.

"HABA GAADA! HA! HA HA!" the rabbid chattered, munching on a sanditch it pulled out of thin air.

"We'd be better off roasting that one over an open fire…" 'Ron' rolled his eyes

WHAM!

Draco whacked Ron in the shin with a baseball bat in retaliation for that comment, dropping him on the spot.

'Ron' narrowed his eyes and waved his hand, summoning a staff that was longer than he was tall.

"Plaga!' he said sharply.

Draco dodged the spell, 'Hermione' yelped when the mistcast magic struck her and the floorboard came to life and lashed out at her.

The pink haired teen let out a bellow of righteous fury, her fists lashing out faster than the eye could follow, reducing the planks to splinters with a flick of her wrist.

WHAM!

An errant fist cracked 'Harry' in the jaw sending him sprawling.

"Now thou shall taste cold steel!" the armor wearing young man bellowed, lunging at the medic nin with his sword held high!

The remaining three watched as 'Godric', 'Merlin', and 'Sakura' brawled in the middle of the headmaster's office.

'Usagi' sighed and pulled what looked like a gaudy pink locket out of her pocket.

"MOON POWER MAKEUP!" she bellowed.

Albus averted his eyes when he realized that the ribbons of energy that were wrapping around the girl really weren't doing that much to cover her up after her clothes disintegrated.

"In name of the moon, now I'll punish you!" the 'defender of love and justice' said as she joined the fray.

Dumbledore shook his head as he gazed solemnly at the rabbit like form of Draco Malfoy, who was watching the battle with abject glee in his eyes.

"Do you have anything to say Mr. Malfoy?" the old man sighed rolling his eyes.

The rabbid glared at the man who had interrupted his watching the fight. The Rabbid stood there stiff as a board, trembling. For a moment, Albus thought that the creature would burst into tears.

If he were only that lucky…

"BWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The Rabbid howled, pulling a plunger form somewhere and hurling it like a javelin, slamming it sucker first, into the old man's face.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore tumbled to the ground in a dazed heap as he tried to pry the plunger off his head.

"_I'm getting too old for this…" _he thought as the pink haired girl caused and earthquake that shook the castle all the way down to its foundation.

**Remember folks, read, review, and check out the challenge on my profile page. Speaking of which, check out the first entry, Scavenger of Lines by S. Lawliet.**


End file.
